


Caught In The Moment

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles comes home to a Hanukkah surprise
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Caught In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Sterek8Nights on Tumblr!

Stiles dropped his bags full of gifts and groceries in the entryway, kicking his shoes off and turning to yell for Derek to help him schlep everything into the house, but his shout got caught in his throat at the sight he was met with.

Derek sat at the dining room table, their daughter, Luna next to him, carefully shredding onions and potatoes on a box shredder almost as big as her little head; Stiles' mother's cookbook lay open in front of them, and Derek's grandmother's menorah sitting on the end of the table, the setting sun making it gleam.


End file.
